Saiyan Blood
|nombre-ja_latino = Saiyan Buraddo |nombre-español = Sangre Saiyan |imagen= 750px |autor= Hiroshi Yamada (letra) Kenji Yamamoto (composición) Ryo Horikawa (interpretación) |shows= Dragon Ball Kai}} |Saiyan Buraddo|Sangre Saiyan}} es una canción de inserto presente en el episodio 41 de Dragon Ball Z Kai. Fue compuesta por Kenji Yamamoto, escrita por Hiroshi Yamada e interpretada por Ryo Horikawa, seiyū de Vegeta. Letra Traducción al español No me importa quién seas, no eres en lo absoluto un rival para mí. Yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyan, me recordarás mejor así. No importa qué tanto me derriben, nunca destruirán mi orgullo. Yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyan, soy el número uno. Con cada batalla, con cada herida, seré superior, seré más fuerte. Una raza de luchadores, es lo que corre por la sangre de mis venas. ¡Sangre Saiyan! ¡Te haré caer! ¡Te haré caer! He nacido para luchar. ¡Sangre Saiyan! ¡Te derrotaré! ¡Te derrotaré! Ahora la leyenda soy yo. Solo tengo un deseo: Una vida en la que pueda luchar por la eternidad. Yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyan. El universo será mío. No te confíes demasiado, Kacarrot. Solo eres un guerrero de clase baja y yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyan, soy diferente a basuras como tú. Tengo más poder, tengo más velocidad que tú. Lograré ser más fuerte. Lograré superar cualquier altura. ¡Sangre Saiyan! ¡Te haré caer! ¡Te haré caer! Falta de corazón es mi única regla. ¡Sangre Saiyan! ¡Te derrotaré! ¡Te derrotaré! Mi mal en estado puro es lo que voy a perfeccionar. No tengo a nadie que superar más que a mí mismo, ese es mi destino. No me importa si soy una estrella solitaria, yo simplemente brillaré. ¡Sangre Saiyan! ¡Te haré caer! ¡Te haré caer! Si lo que quieres es estar delante de mí. ¡Sangre Saiyan! ¡Te derrotaré! ¡Te derrotaré! Es mejor que tirar todo. ¡Sangre Saiyan! ¡Te haré caer! ¡Te haré caer! He nacido para luchar. ¡Sangre Saiyan! ¡Te derrotaré! ¡Te derrotaré! Ahora la leyenda soy yo. Japonés 贵様が誰であろうと 俺には決して敵わない I am the prince of Saiyan 覚えとくがいい どんなに打ちのめされても 誇りは決して砕けない I am the prince of Saiyan 俺がナンバーワン 闘うたび　傷つくたびに　Higher 強くなってゆく 戦闘種族　それが俺の血さ Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 闘うために生まれたぜ Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 伝説は今俺になる 願いはひとつだけさ 永遠に闘える命 I am the prince of Saiyan 宇宙を手に いい気になるなカカロット 貴様は下級戦士だ I am the prince of Saiyan クズ共と俺は違う こんなパワーじゃ こんなスピードじゃないぜ 強くなってゆく 超えてみせるぜ　俺は何処までも Saiyan blood!!! Get you down! Get you down! 非情さだけがルールだぜ Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 純粋な悪　研ぎ澄ませ 俺は俺しか超えられない それが運命 孤独な星でかまわない ただ光れ Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 俺の前に立ちたいなら Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! すべてを捨てて立つがいい Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 闘うために生まれたぜ Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 伝説は今俺になる Japonés romanizado Kisama ga dare de arō to Ore ni wa kesshite kanawanai I am the prince of Saiyan Oboet'oku ga ī Donna ni uchinomesarete mo Hokori wa kesshite kudakenai I am the prince of Saiyan Ore ga Number One Tatakau tabi kizutsuku tabi ni Higher Tsuyokunatte yuku Sentō shuzoku sore ga ore no chi sa Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Tatakau tame ni umareta ze Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Densetsu wa ima ore ni naru Negai wa hitotsu dake sa: Eien ni tatakaeru inochi I am the prince of Saiyan Uchū o te ni Ī ki ni naru na Kakarrot Kisama wa kakyū senshi da I am the prince of Saiyan KUZUdomo to ore wa chigau Konna power ja Konna speed ja nai ze Tsuyokunatte yuku Koete miseru ze ore wa doko made mo Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Hijōsa dake ga rule da ze Saiyan blood!!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Junsui na aku togisumase Ore wa ore shika koerarenai Sore ga unmei Kodoku na hoshi de kamawanai Tada hikare Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Ore no mae ni tachitai nara Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Subete o sutete tatsu ga ī Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Tatakau tame ni umareta ze Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Densetsu wa ima ore ni naru Curiosidades *Por alguna razón, en los másteres de 4Kids y NickToons este tema no se escucha y es reemplazado por una canción regular de la serie. En las versiones latinoamericanas (española y portuguesa) al usar éstos másteres, tampoco se escucha. Galería 185px-Vegeta scoutering.png 185px-Goku VS Vegeta (145454666).PNG Goku contraatacando a vegeta .png Véase también en: Saiyan Blood Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de inserto Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai